The mystery of the pocket watch
by Feutre34
Summary: Nous sommes en Angleterre, 1913. Naruto Uzumaki, professeur de Physique-Chimie dans une école d'études supérieure. Ma vie se résume, en un mot: Banale trop banale. Mais tout bascule lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa arriva. Il me hante, me perturbe.


_Voici une nouvelle ficiton! Ça faisait longtemps!__  
><em>_Elle est assez spéciale... Très différentes des autres vu que celle-ci est une fic SasuNaru? ou SakuNaru?__  
><em>_A vous de voir!__  
><em>_Cette fois, c'est du côté de Naruto! Pour une fois ;) D'habitude c'est tout le temps Sakura... -_-"__  
><em>_J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Memories created?<strong>

Angleterre, 1913.

Leurs yeux tous rivés sur moi, c'était mon premier jour dans cet établissement. Je leurs affichait un sourire en coin assez délicat, sur de moi.

Puis, je me lançais:

- Bonjour! Alors je serais votre nouveau professeur de Physique-Chimie!

Je pris une craie et écrit en gros sur le tableau verdâtre "Mr. UZUMAKI"

- Voila, alors une nouvelle année commence! Je sais que j'ai cassement votre âge... Mais bon! Me repris-je

J'avais 25 ans, mes élèves vivaient tous dans l'internat de l'établissement, ainsi que moi, à l'étage avec les autres professeurs.

La main de un de mes élèves se leva, celle d'un gars avec les cheveux attachés de telle manière à ressemblé à un ananas.

- Euh... Excuser-moi, vous avez qu'elle âge? On dirait que vous êtes aussi jeunes que nous... Questionna-t-il d'un ton monotone et légèrement endormi

- Je ne divulgue pas mon âge! Enchainais-je avec un sourire mature

Mes élèves avaient presque tous 20 ans, cet établissement accueillait des personnes qui veulent de spécialisé dans des écoles supérieures pour être plus fort dans les matières scientifique.

Je me baladais toujours avec ma montre à gousset, ainsi qu'un livre de notes dont je ne me séparer jamais. J'étais assez jeune pour être prof, mais mon parcours était parfait, mes notes étaient elles aussi excellentes.

Ma vie en un mot : banale... enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Je commençais alors à faire mon cours. Assez différents des autres me dirent-t-ils...

Tous ce passait plutôt bien...enfin je pense, mes élèves étaient là pour écouter mon cours après tout. Assez de participations, pas de bavardages.

Mais quelque chose me distrayais pendant mon cours, qui n'empêcher de faire mon cours à 100%. Un élève, au fond de classe, assez ténébreux, les yeux rivés sur moi pendant tous le cours n'avaient pas l'air de m'écouter. Je regardais discrètement dans la listes des élèves pour voir son nom, tout en continuant mon cours, je cherchais, cherchais, puis le trouva: son nom était Uchiwa Sasuke.

Je sentais de suite que cet élève allais me présenter quelques problème, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette impression me vint d'un seul coup, mais je ne me trompais pas. Il me fixait sans arrêt. C'était du supplice, son regard n'était as comme les autres, il était lourd. Sans dire un mot, celui-ci était au fond de la salle, côté fenêtre. Personne à côté de lui, personne ne faisait même attention à lui. Pourtant, moi je le voyais bien, le me fixait avec son regard.

Puis d'un coup, il se leva de sa chaise. J'arrêtai mon cours et le regarda avec stupéfaction. Tous les élèves se retournèrent en sa direction.

Il se tenait la tête avec sa main, comme si il souffrait.

- Uchiwa? Vous allais bien? Interrogeais-je assez préoccupé par son comportement

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, comme si il voulait lire en moi quelque chose. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il essayait de lire en moi, pas comme dans un livre, non, mais plutôt comme si il lisait au plus profond de moi. Comme si il cherchait à y trouver quelque chose, de l'espoir? Je n'ai sais rien. Mais son regard était intense, trop lourd à supporter pour moi.

Il baissa la tête, comme s'il était assez déçu, puis il partit vers la porte sans rien dire.

L'école était assez sévère et n'acceptais pas ce genre de comportement, partir sans rien dire de la classe n'était pas toléré.

- Uchiwa... Que faites-vous...?

Je n'eu le temps d'achevé ma phrase que le bruit d'un claquement de porte se faisait entendre. Il était parti, comme ça.

Cela m'énervais, mon premier cours étais si ennuyeux... ou il avait un problème?

Je décidais de suivre ses traces, et referma la porte derrière moi assez discrètement. J'aperçus alors Sasuke, adossé à un mur se tenant le visage avec ses mains. Il avait l'air... de souffrir?

Je m'approchais de lui.

- Uchiwa? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie? Questionnais-je avec un ton sec

Un petit ricanement se faisait entendre. Il-il riait? Il se foutait de moi?

Puis il tourna sa tête, son regard me percuta une nouvelle fois. Il ne fit un petit sourire en coin, qui me fit tressaillir.

Nous échangeâmes à nouveaux nos regards, il mordit ses lèvres délicatement.

- Non je vais bien

- Alors pourquoi êtes vous sorti, comme ça?

- Ah c'est bon Naruto!

Il me nommé par mon nom?

- De qu'elle droit est-ce que vous...

Il baissa sa tête et fit un léger sourire en coin

- M'enfin! Naruto, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas! Déclara-t-il d'un traite, sur de lui

- Hum... Uchiwa, je pense que vous vous trompez, c'est la première fois que je vous vois...

Il parut surprit de ma réponse, il faisait une tête imperceptible. Il baissa la tête, sans sourire cette fois.

- Hn, alors c'est vrai? Ça a vraiment marché? T'es content de toi?

- Pardon? Uchiwa je ne comprends pas...

- Sasuke pas Uchiwa!

Je sentis le rouge aux joues venir, sans aucune raison.

- Ecoutez, je ne...

Je n'eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il commençait déjà à partir vers les couloirs. Cela m'énervait de plus en plus!

- UCHIWA!

Il s'arrêta

- Vous ne devais pas faire ça, revenais en classe, je ne vous cerne pas

Il retourna sa tête, avec un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas besoins de votre cours, plus rien à apprendre de vous

- Pa-pardon?

Alors là! Il dépassait vraiment les bornes! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir!

- Vous vous êtes inscrit dans cette école pour apprendre!

- Pas besoins

- Alors pourquoi êtes vous venu?

Il baissa la tête

- Lâche-moi Naruto!

Puis il partit, si je le suivais il allait encore m'envoyer balader, alors je décidais de retourner en classe. Je ne voulais pas me frotter à lui plus longtemps, et puis il allait sans doute être renvoyé... mais cette élève m'intrigué. Il avait vraiment l'air de me connaitre... mais non, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

Je retournais alors dans ma classe, et continuais alors mon cours. Cependant il me trottait dans la tête, Uchiwa Sasuke...hein?

Je sortis de la salle, un frison douloureux me traversa le corps, puis je sentis comme un vide en moi... Je regardais le sol, mis mes lunettes sur mon nez, et réfléchis. Puis j'heurtais quelqu'un sans m'en rendre compte.

- Ah, mince pardon! dit-je précipitamment

- Non ce n'est pas grave Naruto-san! Dit-elle t'elle une fleur

Oui, c'était Sakura Haruno, l'infirmière de l'établissement. Je-je ressentais quelque chose de très fort en la regardant, à chaque fois. Elle était magnifique. De beaux cheveux rosés arrivant au milieu de son dos, une légère frange sur le côté, des yeux verts couleur thé.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours légèrement rouges. Délicates. Son teint étais assez rose, pleine de vie.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan! Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va, et toi, ton premier cours? Enchaîna-t-elle avec un délicat sourire

- Mes élèves on l'air compétent

- Tant mieux, pour vu que l'année ce passe bien.

Nous nous quittâmes avec regrets lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle devait faire passer les examens de santé aux élèves. Je passais donc vers les dortoirs pour ensuite rejoindre ma chambre. Mais j'entendis des bruits de guitare qui m'attirait, vers une chambre d'élève. Je m'approchais de pour mieux entendre, cela venais de la chambre de... "Sasuke Uchiwa"? Il accordait sa guitare. C'était très impressionnant, je n'avais jamais entendu jouer de telle sorte. Pour ma part, je savais jouer aucun instrument.

Puis il commença à joué une musique, je ne la connaissais pas, un autre style, une nouvelle voix. L'avait-il inventée? Sans aucun doute. Puis je me laissais alors porter vers cette mélodie inconnue.

_Just one more moment_

_(Juste un moment de plus)_

_That's all that's needed_

_(C'est touts ce que ça prends)_

_Like wounded soldiers_

_(Comme des soldats blessés)_

_In need of feeling_

_(En besoin d'espoir)_

_Time to be honest_

_(Le temps pour être honnête)_

_This time I'm pleading_

_(Cette fois je plaide)_

_Please don't dwell on it_

_(S'il te plait ne t'y attarde pas)_

_Cause I didn't mean it_

_(Car je n'en ai pas l'intention)_

_Sa voix était sincère, touchante et tranchante._

_I can't believe I said_

_(Je ne peux croire que j'ai dis)_

_I'd lay my love on the ground_

_(Que je laisse mon amour par terre)_

_But it doesn't matter_

_(Mais ça n'importe pas)_

_Cause I made it up_

_(Car je l'ai fais)_

_Forgive me now_

_(Oublie moi a présent)_

_Everyday I spent away_

_(Chaque jours je suis ailleur)_

_My soul's inside out_

_(Mon âme s'envole)_

_Gotta be someway_

_(Elle dois être a quelquepart)_

_That I can make it up_

_(Ou je pourrais)_

_To you now. . some how_

_(Te la montrer, peut-être)_

Soudain, le ton de sa voix pris un air désespéré et en colère

_By now you know that_

_(Maintenant tu le sais)_

_I'd come for you_

_(Je suis venu pour toi)_

_No one but you_

_(Personne d'autre que toi)_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_(Oui je suis venu pour toi)_

_But only if you told me to_

_(Mais seulement si tu me l'avais dis)_

_I'd fight for you_

_(J'ai combattu pour toi)_

_I'd lie it's true_

_(J'ai menti c'est vrais)_

_Give my life for you_

_(Donnant ma vie pour toi)_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_(Tu sais que je suis toujours venu pour toi)_

Il y eu un long moment ou il se défoulait sur sa guitare, puis il reprit, avec une voix plus douce

_I was blindfolded_

_(J'étais aveuglé)_

_But now I'm seeing_

_(Mais a présent je vois)_

_My mind was closing_

_(Mon esprit se referme)_

_Now I'm believeing_

_(Maintenant je crois)_

_I finally know just_

_(Je réalise finalement)_

_What it means_

_(Ce que ça représente)_

_To let some one in_

_(De laisser quelqu'un)_

_To see the side of me_

_(Pour apprendre a se connaître)_

_That no one does_

_-Ce que personne ne fais)_

_Or ever will_

_(Ou ne voudrais faire)_

_So if you're ever lost and_

_(Alors si tu est perdue et)_

_Find yourself all alone_

_(Que tu te sent toute seule)_

_I'd search forever_

_-J'ai cherché a jamais)_

_Just to bring you home_

_(Pour te ramener a la maison)_

_Here and now. . it's a vow_

_(Ici et maintenant, j'en fais le serment)_

_~CHORUS~_

_No matter whats get in my way_

_(Peu importe ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin)_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_(Aussi longtemps qu'il restera de la vie en moi)_

_No matter what... remember_

_(Peu importe les souvenirs)_

_You know I'll always come for you_

_(Tu sais que je suis toujours venu pour toi)_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_(Oui je suis venu pour toi)_

_No one but you_

_(Personne d'autre que toi)_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_(Oui je suis venu pour toi)_

_But only if you told me to_

_(Mais seulement si tu me l'avais dis)_

_I'd fight for you_

_(J'ai combattu pour toi)_

_I'd lie it's true_

_(J'ai menti c'est vrais)_

_Give my life for you_

_(Donnant ma vie pour toi)_

_You know I'll always come for you_

_(Tu sais que je suis toujours venu pour toi)_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_(Peu importe ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin)_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_(Aussi longtemps qu'il restera de la vie en moi)_

_No matter what... . remember_

_(Peu importe les souvenirs)_

_You know I'll always come for you_

_(Tu sais que je suis toujours venu pour toi)_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_(J'ai traversé mer et monde pour toi)_

_Do anything you want me to_

_(Faisant ce que tu me demandais)_

_No matter what... remember_

_(Peu importe les souvenirs)_

_You know I'll always come for you_

_(Tu sais que je suis toujours venu pour toi)_

_You know I'll always come for you_

_(Tu sais que je suis toujours venu pour toi)_

Une fois fini, je ne dit rien. Mon cœur s'accéléra pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. C'était juste une chanson banale...

Mon corps se sentis lourd, je glissais contre le mur, puis m'affala contre le sol. Impuissant.

* * *

><p><em>Bon je sais que l'action ne viens pas tout de suite... et puis il n'est pas très long comme chapitre, je sais ^^'<em>


End file.
